


Dancing lessons

by Adsagsona



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron's brother is getting married and Agron is best man. Which requires him to dance... and he doesn't know how to dance.<br/>Duro knows the answer to the problem though, and sends Agron to dance class.<br/>Agron is attracted to his dance teacher Nasir, but old problems surface...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been laying about for a while, but it's too good not to post. I'm tweaking it a little here and there, but I do hope that you guys like it.  
> Enjoy!

Agron looked up at the sign set along the wall of the building in front of him. His eyes lingered on the one beside it, the gym. How he longed to go there instead of having to be at this place. With a deep sigh he took up his sports bag and walked straight into the ‘School of Art and Dance’ where he had an appointment.

The hallway seemed quite narrow and only three doors were present. He wondered why his brother would have picked out such a tiny school for him to learn this. Perhaps because it was just next to the gym they both frequented. Duro was a very sociable person and had probably gone in here to arrange that appointment. Agron frowned a little when he realised he hadn’t been very social in the last couple of months.

When he opened the first door he only found a darkened room, so he closed that one again. At the second door he had a bit of more luck as he spotted a man standing in front of the wall to wall mirrors. Agron’s eyes widened just a little at the sight. The man was shorter than him, with a wiry frame, all tendons and muscle… his dark hair was braided so that it fell to his back and dark eyes looked at the mirror in full concentration. Wow! Agron just hoped that he would have an inkling of the grace the other man possessed when they were done here.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door. The man stopped his movements, looked up and seemed to recognise Agron, he waved for him to come through.

“Err… hi… I’m Agron.” He began softly as he stepped through, his bag slung over one shoulder. He felt like the elephant in the porcelain cabinet and hoped that he would not do something stupid like fall flat on his ass in the next few moments.

“I know.” The man answered with a smile as he extended his hand. “I’m Nasir. Welcome to the school. Did your brother inform you about… the lessons and such?” 

Agron shook his head. “I told him that I wanted to know as little as possible before I started, otherwise I would chicken out.” He gave a quick smile before continuing. “Duro wants me to learn a dance for his wedding, since I’m his best man. He told me it would be a sort of South American dance, but that’s all I know.”

Nasir nodded. “That’s already something. I do hope that you would like to learn it, otherwise we’re going nowhere with this.”

“Nono!” Agron said as he waved his hand. “It’s not that I don’t want, I just… never danced before. Not really. I’m a little nervous that’s all… especially when I would have to dance in front of an entire crowd and… yeah.” 

Nasir smiled at Agron which made Agron’s heart beat just a little faster than it was supposed to. 

“When I’m done with you, you won’t be nervous dancing for a crowd. You’ll nail that dance.” Nasir was so confident about his abilities, Agron loved that about someone. “Okay… those are your workout clothes? Good. Put your bag down and we’ll start.”

“Yeah.” Agron just answered, cursing Duro softly as he set down his bag and turned his back to Nasir momentarily. How would he dance with a girl afterwards if he had such a teacher? He breathed in deeply before turning back to Nasir, who seemed to be fully concentrated on Agron and only Agron. He felt just a little watched.

“Do you have any idea what a rumba is?” Nasir asked him.

“Not at all.”

Nasir scratched the back of his head and nodded. 

“I’m making this very hard on you, aren’t I?” Agron smiled a little and blushed at the same time, he didn’t want to be a nuisance for this man. Nasir shook his head however and gestured for Agron to come stand beside him.

“I like a challenge.” He said as he looked at Agron and studied him. “You work out, don’t you?” He mumbled as he rested his hands on Agron’s arms and then laid them on Agron’s hips, trying to move them left and right. Agron tried to stand still and think of adorable little puppies in the mean time.

“Yeah, I do.” He grumbled eventually.

“Just for the time being, while you’re dancing, I wouldn’t go to the gym too much. Don’t get me wrong, your body looks good, but you’re going to exhaust yourself if you do fitness and dance at the same time. You’ll get your work out from dancing alone.”

Agron raised his eyebrows in a question before nodding. If the teacher said so, it should be true. Nasir looked up at him and gave an encouraging smile as he took a step back. 

“Look ehm… I know you are not used to couple dancing, so I’ll just say this before we begin. I’m going to come very close to you and invade your personal space. There will be a lot of touching. Your brother requested me because he thought I would be the best teacher for you, but if you would be more comfortable with a woman teaching you, I would understand. We have some very good other teachers.”

Agron tried to wrap his mind around that little speech and frowned. His brother had requested Nasir because Agron would be more comfortable that way, or less? Or did he just want his brother to hook up and was the dancing just a way of him getting closer to Nasir. But why would he do that?

A hand laid on his arm and Agron shook his head for a moment to break out of his daydream.

“Sorry, I do that sometimes.” He smiled and then shook his head. “No, I don’t want a female teacher, thank you. If my brother says you’re the best teacher then I believe him. Is it strange for you to teach… well, you know, me?”

“I have trained both men and women, it doesn’t matter.” Nasir answered shortly and he showed how Agron should hold his arms.

“This is your frame, you should hold it through the entire dance.”

Agron repeated what Nasir did and Nasir took him through the first few basic steps. Agron looked more at his feet and the ground then to Nasir, but it seemed to work out. He was not uncoordinated, he played sports, he could get the hang of this.

Both men were very concentrated and the paid hour was over before Agron realised. Nasir looked at his watch and told Agron that the first lesson was over.

“Oh, great.” Agron smiled as he walked to his bag. “This was actually quite fun.” Fumbling in his bag he searched for a bottle of water and gulped about half of it down in one go. Nasir didn’t even look out of breath, but of course he was used to this kind of training.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Nasir said as he took out his smartphone and flipped through his schedule. “Next time you’re coming should be Thursday evening. Is that alright with you?”

Damn that Duro, he had given up the times Agron usually would be at the gym and he couldn’t make up any excuses for not going. But he did have fun, even if it was just an hour and dancing. He brought his hand to his mouth, biting one of his fingernails. Just one of those things he picked up in the last couple of months.

“Agron?”

“No, that won’t be a problem. I’ll be here.” Agron mumbled and took up his bag near the door. Just when he moved to open it, he turned around. He didn’t want to be rude, especially not to Nasir.

“Thank you,” He said softly. “For the lesson and for putting up with me. I know I’m not the best of students and ehm… you’re going to have to be patient with me.” Agron smiled in apology, but Nasir took the few steps which separated them and laid a hand on Agron’s arm.

“You’re certainly not the worst of my students and it was my pleasure.” Nasir patted Agron’s arm a few times and then let go. Agron quickly made his way out of the door in a hurry, his heart pounding in his chest. 

The moment he sat in the car he tapped a few digits on his cellphone and called his brother.

“Duro! What the fuck, man!” 

“What did you think about your dancing lessons, brother?” Duro laughed, but Agron would have none of it.

“Why did you say that you wanted Nasir to teach me, Duro? Is there really going to be a dance between best men and the maids of honour or are you just setting me up?”

Duro stopped laughing and sounded earnest this time.

“Agron, Nasir taught me and June, alright? He is a very good teacher and I thought you would like it more if a man taught you how to dance. If you don’t want to go anymore than you don’t have to… Is it too soon?”

“I don’t know.” Agron sighed. “I’ll see what I’ll do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron comes by for his second lesson, but something happens which causes him to panic.  
> He gets out, vowing that this was a stupid idea to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say that I don't know very much about dancing, so I am sorry in advance if I made mistakes. I tried not to be to specific of certain moves etc.  
> There is implied abuse in this chapter, so warning note about that.  
> And let me thank you for the kudos and comments I've received, they mean a lot.

It took him a lot of courage, but there he stood again, right in front of the dance class’ door. He watched through the glass pane as Nasir instructed a class of older couples into an English waltz. It really was endearing how they held each other, broad gestures over the floor of the dance class. 

Nasir clapped twice in his hands and the class was dismissed. Agron walked in as the couples cleared out the room. An older lady noticed him and smiled. 

“Hi, are you Nasir’s new student? For the wedding?”

“Err… yeah.” Agron answered, a little uncertain of how this lady knew about him. She reached up to pat him on the cheek lightly.

“You’re in good hands, honey, don’t you worry. Nasir will take care of you.” She smiled as she moved to the door. Agron looked from the old lady to Nasir, who was smiling when he noticed Agron and came over.

“I hope Jenny didn’t scare you too much, she is too curious for her own good.”

“Nono, it’s alright.” Agron muttered, pulled out his water and set it beside what he presumed was Nasir’s water supply. Nasir looked at Agron’s sneakers and frowned. 

“What is your shoe size?” He asked and Agron was completely taken aback.

“My… shoe size? Why do you need to know that?” Agron asked.

“You will need to wear shoes with heels for the dance.” Nasir stated and walked away, but Agron was faster and took him by the arm. Nasir twirled around and Agron reacted like he was being struck, he closed his eyes and held out both of his arms in an apology.

“Agron, are you okay?” 

Nasir’s voice sounded worried and Agron realised that in that instant he had fallen to his knees. He looked a bit ashamed and stood.

“Where is the bathroom?” He asked, not wanting to explain what had just happened. Nasir, although still looking worried, he pointed Agron to a door on the right. Agron nodded and quickly made his way over there, closing the door behind him and locking it securely.

“Get a grip, you fuck.” He muttered to himself as he looked in the mirror and splashed some cold water in his face. Green eyes stared back at him, making him feel like the idiot he had been called far too many times. With a sigh he thought it better to just face the music, Nasir probably didn’t even want to look at him anymore.

Agron stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the lesson area, where Nasir was waiting for him. Nasir didn’t comment, but just gestured for Agron to come closer to him.

“Have you been practicing?” Nasir asked and when Agron nodded slowly he gestured to the floor. “Show me, please.”

Agron was glad that Nasir didn’t ask what had happened and kept it strictly professional. When he did the routine he had practiced and stopped afterwards, he looked up in the mirror and saw a strange expression on Nasir’s face.

“What?”

“That was good. Ready for the second part?”

Nasir was short in his words and Agron thought he had offended him by running off like that. He nodded and went to Nasir, who pulled him very close and Agron gasped for breath.

“Relax, Agron, okay? Breathe.” Nasir said softly.

“Yeah okay, sorry.” Agron mumbled as he let Nasir put his hands on his hips and when Nasir explained that the rumba had a lot of hip action in it and that they would have to try and loosen Agron’s hips.

They practiced for about an hour again and Nasir didn’t use many words, but just instructed Agron who did his best to follow up. After they were done, Nasir immediately went for his bottle of water and did not look at Agron again. Agron felt guilty about his act from earlier, but did not know how to make it up to Nasir.

“Nasir…” He began, but when he felt those dark eyes on him he began to stutter and shut up completely.

“Do you want to continue this, Agron? Two days ago you said you didn’t mind me as a teacher, but perhaps it is better when one of the others helps you. If you can’t be close to another man then…” 

“Fuck!” Agron shouted and Nasir took a few steps back. He looked a little frightened at Agron’s outburst and Agron thought to himself that might be a good thing. Nasir would be better off not knowing him. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right, we better not do this again. I’m not much good for dancing anyway.” Agron mumbled as he took his bag and walked out of the dance school, determined to never return again. He would stand at the bar at the wedding, let someone else do that ridiculous dance.

With more anger than he really felt, Agron threw his bag in the car and left for his apartment. About halfway he got a call from his brother who was calling him names even before he picked up his cellphone.

“What the fuck, Agron? You ran out on Nasir? For what?”

“Did he tell you?” Agron asked, not knowing why Nasir should care that he left the school. He had practically suggested it. 

“Yes, he did. He told me that you had some sort of panic attack and then ran off. He thought he offended you and he felt really bad about it. What happened, Agron?”

“What Nasir told you. I took his arm, he made a move which my strange mind registered as he wanting to hit me. So I panicked.”

“You still do? Damn Agron…” Duro sighed. “You really should see someone about this, you can’t keep pretending like nothing is wrong. That Brent guy fucked you up.”

“I know I’m fucked up, I don’t need my little brother to tell me. Leave me alone.” Agron snarled through the phone and tapped the off button a little harder than necessary. With a deep sigh he parked in front of his apartment and walked in.

Heading immediately towards the fridge he pulled out a beer and plopped on the couch. When he realised his bag was still in his car he shrugged. He was not going to the gym or dance school any time soon, let it sit there and gather dust, what did he care?

Then Agron’s cellphone yelled out a tune a second time in about an hour. He glanced at the phone for a moment, but didn’t pick it up. He just went in search for a second beer, quietly wanting to get very drunk and forget Nasir’s eyes as they looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

The phone rang again.

“Would you shut the fuck up already.” Agron grumbled as he shot a look at his phone. When it rang for the third time he picked up and practically shouted into the phone. 

“What?!”

“Is this Agron?”

Agron blinked a couple of times. He recognised that voice, who was that? His not all too sober brain brought a few things together and Agron gasped softly, shaking his head at his own behaviour.

“Yes, this is Agron. Why are you calling, Nasir? Did my brother give you my number?”

“Actually, yes. I was calling to confirm our appointments for next week.”

“W… what do you mean?” Agron asked, not sure what was Nasir’s meaning. They had not said goodbye properly, but he thought that they would not see each other again.

“Your brother… well, he explained a little to me. Not much, Agron, you have to believe that, I don’t want to pry into your personal life. But I kind of understand now and if you are still up for it, I would still want to learn you the dance.”

“I don’t know.” Agron sighed. “I’ll just fuck it up, Nasir.”

“You won’t, I won’t let you. Are you coming or not, I have to fill in my schedule.”

Agron worried his lower lip with his teeth and nodded before he realised Nasir wouldn’t be able to see that.

“I’ll come.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron comes by for his next lesson and it works out quite well... until Nasir asks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments, they are very much appreciated.  
> And here you go, next chapter :)

It took him another few phone calls to Duro, a big apology and a lot of groveling before Duro would accompany him to the dance school a few days after. Agron had told Duro that it was for Nasir, so that Duro could tell him that Agron was in fact not crazy, but that he was just a little strange.

“He is certainly going to believe that last part.”

“Duro…”

“Tell him, brother. What harm could it do?” Duro asked Agron as they sat in the car together in front of the dance school. “If you think he might become more than just your teacher, then…” 

“I don’t think that.” Agron answered shortly and Duro just nodded. He knew his brother well enough to know when he didn’t want to talk. Glancing at his watch he knew they were late, but Nasir had cleared his afternoon for Agron as a gesture of friendship to Duro.   
Secretly, Duro adored that dancing teacher and he hoped that he would be the one to finally free Agron of the life he lead now.

“Agron, it’s time to go inside, man. I’ll pick you up when you’re done, okay?”

“Aren’t you going to come in with me?”

“Agron, you’re not three years old, it’s not your first day of school. Nasir isn’t going to tell you off. Now, go!”

Duro pointed towards the door and with a heavy sigh pulled out his bag and headed towards the door. Nasir was waiting in there for him and probably thought he was crazy. But he did call Agron to ask him to return to the school.

The corridor seemed even longer than before, opening the door to Nasir’s class took forever, but there he was, right in the middle of the room, his bag plopped down next to him. Nasir was nowhere in sight. For a moment Agron thought Nasir had taken revenge on him through this, but then he spotted him on the bench near the door, tying his shoelaces.

“Agron, you came.” Nasir smiled, he really seemed glad to see Agron.

“Yeah ehm… Sorry for the last time. I have some… issues.” 

“I gathered that. You owe me a beer for that.”

Agron smiled and nodded before they both walked out on the dance floor. 

“I forgot… I have to give you something.” Nasir smiled and looked at Agron’s feet. “What’s your shoe size? No, don’t tell me, I think I know.”

Nasir hurried out of the room and returned within a minute, holding up a pair of shining black dancing shoes, complete with heel. Agron was shaking his head from the moment he noticed them.

“No, not going to work. Nasir, come on. Heels?”

Nasir smiled and set the pair of shoes to the floor.

“Let me explain why you will need the heels.” He began as he toed off his own shoes and stood on his bare feet. “The heels serve to extend the lines you make with your body, so if I do this…” He made a dance move and even Agron could see that it seemed a bit clumsier than before.

“It should make men more elegant, in other words?” Agron suggested and Nasir nodded happily, glad that the other man understood.

“Yes! Look, I’m the only one who will see you try these shoes and I’m not going to laugh at all. I’m on heels myself, so why would I? And when you are dancing on the wedding of your brother you will be so used to the shoes that nobody, including you, will notice it.”

Despite himself Agron laughed and shook his head. “You are very persuasive, little man.”

Nasir frowned at the mention of him being little, but he let it slip for just this once. He pointed to the shoes and with a big sigh Agron slipped them on. To his surprise they fitted remarkably well. He tried to take a few steps and it wasn’t all that bad.

“Good!” Nasir praised.

It took about half an hour before Nasir got Agron used to the heels well enough to let him practice his routine. When Nasir was satisfied with that, he asked Agron to come and stand close to him.

“This is a sensual dance… so that means that the dance partners have to touch a lot and be close together at all times. Since…” Nasir hesitated, not really sure how he should say this without hurting Agron’s feelings or bringing back the painful memory of Agron on his knees in front of Nasir.

“Since you don’t seem to like to be touched, we’re going to ease into this.” Nasir finished and immediately he wished he had not said the words, Agron looked downright unhappy.

“You’re going to touch me, Agron, okay? Lay your hands on my hips.”

With just a little hesitation Agron did as he was asked and carefully placed his hands on Nasir’s hips. Agron blushed a little, but Nasir didn’t comment and asked Agron to look at his feet.

“Feel how my hips move in time with how we move our feet. Follow me.”

They went through the basic steps in this manner and Nasir did not touch Agron in any way. After about an hour Nasir decided the lesson was over for now and they both went for their water bottle.

“Did you like the lesson this time?” Nasir asked softly.

Agron sighed, worried his lower lip with his teeth and looked up to Nasir, who stood while Agron was sitting down. 

“I’m sorry about that, really. I ehm… There are some things that happened to me in the past which makes me a little… strange around people. I sometimes have panic attacks. They are lessening, I’m in therapy for them, but if you see me react like that again, just leave me be for a little while and I’ll be okay.”

Nasir wanted to console Agron, to say that it was going to be alright, but as he was careful not to touch the other that seemed difficult.

“I’m glad that you explained. I will be… cautious around you.” Nasir smiled a little but Agron shook his head. 

“No, please don’t. Be normal around me, like you would always do… I just have to deal with being around normal people.”

“And you classify me as normal? Wow!” Nasir laughed and Agron laughed with him. When Agron’s cellhpone rang the both of them startled a little and Agron took a few steps before picking up the phone.

“Yeah, okay… I’ll be out in five.”

Agron turned around and waved his cellphone. “Duro, he’s coming to pick me up.”

Nasir stood and nodded. “I’m glad you came today, Agron. I hope that you’ll now keep on with the lessons?”

“Yeah, I am.” Agron said with a smile. When he noticed Nasir blushing he wondered if there was something wrong, but he just walked to his bag and began to pack everything. He heard Nasir do the same beside him and then Nasir stopped suddenly.

“Agron, do you want to… you know, get drinks together some time? Outside of sitting here together with water, I mean.” Nasir asked and Agron was actually very flattered, but the warning bells in his head had gone off some time ago and he was not having it.

“No, I don’t think that is a very good idea, Nasir.” Agron mumbled and slung the bag over his shoulder. “You’re a nice guy, and a great teacher… but to be honest I’m just not ready for this.”

Agron gestured between the two of them.

“This?” Nasir frowned and Agron realised that he didn’t know anything about Nasir, did he even like guys? 

“Nothing… I ehm… I have to go. I will see you in a few days for the next lesson, alright?” Agron said quickly as he made his way towards the door and hurried to his brother’s car. To his own surprise Duro didn’t say anything about the lesson to him and just brought him home. Agron plopped in front of the tv, scolding himself for not taking Nasir up on his invitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron goes to Nasir's dancing competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I have no internet at home for the moment, so my posts might be irregular. I'm trying to keep up with the story though, so I hope you enjoy!

Nasir and Agron only trained on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which left the weekend completely open to Agron, who usually could be found in the gym on those times.   
On weekdays he just did his job as a construction worker, something he didn’t really like, but because of his lack of education, had it as a necessary way to survive.

Normally he would have listened to Nasir about the gym, but it was the weekend and he wanted to go some place where the people were familiar to him, where they did not talk to him and where he could get rid of some of his energy.

Walking past the dance school he looked to the door for a moment, but he knew that Nasir would not be teaching at this moment. He frowned when he looked at a poster on the door and took a few steps closer. There was a dancing competition this afternoon!

Putting his finger on the poster he read over everything until he spotted Nasir’s name. Nasir was dancing today, in a competition no less. Agron would finally be able to see just how good a dancer Nasir was. The idea of watching Nasir dance made Agron smile and he quickly memorised the address, it wasn’t too far from the gym.

He probably wasn’t dressed for going to something fancy as dancing, but he wasn’t about to sit on the first row any how. Seeing as it would start soon, Agron hopped in his car and drove to the address. It wasn’t a very big venue, but it seemed to be packed, based on the number of cars in the parking lot. Agron quickly parked his car and bought an entrance ticket, earning a smile from the woman behind the counter as he told her that he was going to see his dance teacher.

“Nasir? Wow, you are lucky to have him as your teacher. He is very good.” 

“I think so too.” Agron smiled before he walked into the hall, choosing one of the seats a bit further away from the dance floor. There were couple who were going to dance ballroom, a separate competition, and then there was the latin dance.

It took a while before Agron became interested in the dancing, ballroom didn’t do the trick for him, it was much to slow. Almost falling asleep in his seat, he was perking up only when a familiar song began to play. He recognised this from practice, when Nasir said that he should get familiar with the music.

Agron clapped when he saw Nasir and his dance partner get on the floor. Nasir was dressed in all black, his slacks well-cut, his shirt flickering with small diamonds embedded in the fabric. His hair was tied back in a tight braid, not a hair out of place. Agron thought he looked hot in show gear, the woman beside him was equally beautiful, but Agron had only eyes for Nasir.

The dance teacher took his partner in his arms and ground over the floor, his knees solid and deep, his partner following his every move. They were fierce, they were together, they were… one would say in love, but Agron didn’t see it that way. It was a perfect act.

Agron stood together with the rest of the crowd when they finished, it was obvious that they had won the competition. Agron first wanted to go, but then he wondered if he could go and see Nasir. Seeing as this was not something really official, Agron could get backstage towards the dressing rooms very easily. He looked around for a few moments when he walked into Nasir’s dance partner.

“I’m sorry.” He said immediately and took two steps back. “I’m so clumsy sometimes. Are you okay?”

The woman looked up and flashed him a smile. “I’m fine, no worries.” Then she noticed his clothing. “You’re not supposed to be in here, are you? How did you get past Crixus?”

“Crixus?” Agron asked, before he remembered someone yelling after him and almost tackeling him to the ground.

“Oh, I was faster.” He then smiled and the woman laughed with him before shaking her head. “You’re on his bad side now. Were you looking for someone?”

“Actually yeah, your dance partner… Nasir.” 

The woman looked at him with big eyes, looked him over again and then smiled. “You’re Agron, aren’t you? I’m Naevia.” She stretched out her hand, which Agron took a little hesitantly. 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” He said softly and she pulled his arm, taking him to a door and knocking on it.

“Nasir! Someone is here to see you!” She called out and a minute later Nasir opened the door, looked very surprised and then smiled.

“Agron, what are you doing here?” 

“I ehm…” Suddenly Agron was beginning to regret his decision of coming down here and he wanted to excuse himself, but Naevia said something first and quickly went to find Crixus. Agron was blushing and stood near the door shuffling his feet.

“Come on in.” Nasir nodded and waited for Agron to step into the dressing room ,which he hesitantly did and sat down on the couch on the furthest side of the wall.

“I saw the poster and I wanted to come and see you dance. You’re amazing.” Agron began and he smiled in response to Nasir.   
Nasir was still in his costume and Agron couldn’t help but look him over with wondering eyes. He quickly looked at the ground again.

“Thank you. I would have invited you if I thought you were interested but since dancing isn’t really your thing…”

“Your dancing is my thing.” Agron responded and he almost wanted to bite his tongue. This wasn’t going the way he intended, he just wanted to congratulate Nasir and here he was sitting in his dressing room. 

Because he was looking at his feet, Agron did not see Nasir coming. He only felt the peck on the cheek at the last moment and lifted his head so quickly that he nearly bumped against Nasir’s.

“Thank you… again.” 

“That was… really all I wanted to come and tell you.” Agron said as he moved to stand, not sure what to feel about that kiss on the cheek which still burned on his skin. A hand rested on his arm and very very slowly he looked up.

Agron wanted to tell Nasir so much, but he felt like he couldn’t get enough air. He gulped it in and after a few seconds passed he began to hyperventilate. Nasir, who noticed this happening, immediately removed his hand, but it didn’t help.

Nasir made a decision and kneeled in front of Agron, laying his hand on the man’s knees and slowly started to talk. 

“Agron… you can hear me. Breathe, Agron. Slowly. In and out. Don’t try so hard.” 

With Nasir’s voice in his ear Agron managed to slow his breathing down and eventually Nasir sat up again, next to Agron and stopped touching him. Agron sighed deeply and didn’t dare to look at Nasir, he had made such a fool of himself. 

“I think I should go.” He whispered softly, but Nasir wouldn’t let him, not without explaining where all of the panic attacks came from. 

“Agron… you do know that this is not normal, right? I mean, if you can’t handle being touched by someone, at all… then something is definitely wrong.” Nasir said softly, but Agron took it the completely the wrong way.

“I know I’m fucked up, alright?” Agron all but shouted at Nasir as he stood, pacing from one wall to the other and back. “I’ve been in therapy and that didn’t help one bit, only Duro manages to calm me down most of the time. I can’t have a proper date because everyone freaks out when they see me have such an attack… I don’t even have…” 

Agron closed his eyes and shook his head. He had no right to dump all of this on Nasir, someone he didn’t even know, not really. He tried to calm down and took a deep breath, before turning around to Nasir.

“I’m sorry. I think it’s best if I just go now. I just wanted to say hi and that your dancing was great.”

Nasir stood too and walked over to Agron, very slowly, like you would a wild animal. When he stood about two steps away from Agron.

“Did I freak out?” Nasir asked.

“What?” Agron didn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You just said that everyone freaked out… just now, did I freak out?”

Agron frowned. “No, I guess not.”

“Then there is no reason for you to go.” Nasir concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron tells Nasir what has happened to him in the past.

Agron didn’t know what to do with Nasir. After staying in Nasir’s dressing room, he had waited for Nasir to shower and change clothes and then they went out for that drink Nasir had asked Agron one time already.   
Nasir had chosen a small pub, where he came in all the time and everyone knew him, and took a seat somewhere in a far corner, where they wouldn’t be disturbed.  
He had gone to the bar, took two drinks and set one in front of Agron.

“Okay, do you want to talk?” Nasir finally asked. They had not spoken since Nasir had stopped Agron from leaving.

Agron bit on his lower lip, wanting to shake his head and not knowing why he should pour his heart out to a near stranger. Somehow however, it seemed easier talking to Nasir then once again burdening Duro with the same story and same nightmare. But the words were difficult to say.

“I… I had an abusive boyfriend.” He finally managed and he looked away from Nasir when he did. He felt like a fool. Soft fingertips reached his own and when Agron looked at Nasir he saw compassion in those eyes, not pity.

“You got out of the relationship.” Nasir stated.

“Yeah, but it took… a lot from me and a lot of time.”

Nasir nodded. “I want to say that I… can relate, but I can’t. But I will listen, Agron and help you in any way I can.”

Agron’s frown deepened.

“Why would you? I don’t know you, you’re my dance instructor… I mean…” Agron sighed. “In another life I would have probably tried to date you already, but I don’t even know if you like men or women.”

“Men.” Nasir smiled. “And I would because even if we don’t know each other very well, I consider you a friend, Agron and someone I care about. So, if you need to talk or just sit together or… whatever, I’m there.”

Agron didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t say anything. He sipped from his drink and looked around the pub.

“It’s nice, isn’t it? I found it when I started giving the dancing lessons. I used to be a show dancer, you know? Before my injury. Now I can’t dance for long enough at one time before my knee starts to hurt, it rules real competition out.”

Nasir talked so easily about it, although it probably was his dream to become a champion.

“I am sorry to hear that.” 

Agron, very hesitantly, reached out to Nasir. It was a gesture he was not used to, something he hadn’t done in quite a while. He didn’t seek out touch normally, but Nasir was different. Just his fingertips rested on Nasir’s hand and the other man smiled.  
“It has been a few years, I’m over it. I love what I do now, especially when a challenge like you walks through the door.” Nasir winked.

It actually made Agron laugh and Nasir loved the sound. Nasir ventured a little closer, closing his fingers around Agron’s and when Agron didn’t pull back he felt it was a light victory, just something small.

“I was just sixteen when we started.” Agron whispered softly so that Nasir had to strain to hear him. “He was very nice at first, we went slow… He was a few years older so I guess he sort of taught me everything I know.” Agron let out a small cold laugh. “It started when I graduated and wanted to go to college. Suddenly I couldn’t do anything right for him anymore… I had broken with my family for him, we lived together in a small apartment.”

Nasir didn’t say anything, but just squeezed Agron’s hand, encouraging him to say more, but nothing came for a long while. They sat in silence and Nasir didn’t dare to ask.

“By the time…” Agron continued, swallowed and took another drink from his glass. “Well, he made me believe I was no good for anything ,but sit in our apartment and wait for him. Eventually I just spent my days in the gym, of that he approved.”

“Oh.” Nasir said softly. “That explains why…”

“Why I look like this? Yeah, I used to be a scrawny kid, but I grew out of it. It was only when Duro found me that I actually used my strength, pushed my ex away from the door and got out of there.”

“Your brother found you again?”

“Yeah… my mum and dad had not given up on me, but Duro was the one who really looked for me. It took him years, but he found me. And he got me out of there… I will owe him forever for that.”

Agron’s voice had grown a bit fuller when he finished and he let go of Nasir’s hand slowly.

“You can leave now.”

Nasir blinked slowly, not understanding.

“What?”

“You heard my sad little story, now you can go… It’s not like you want to stay. I don’t even know why I told you everything.” Agron sighed.

“Agron, I’m not going anywhere.” Nasir said very slowly and very clearly, making Agron blink in turn.

“You should.”

“Why?” Nasir asked as he looked over Agron. “Because someone who you loved took advantage of that love? Because you got hurt? Agron… you were the victim and you got out, you made a life for yourself. You are not a victim anymore.”

“Nice words.” Agron mumbled.

Nasir slowly lifted his hands and gently cupped Agron’s cheek, making him look at Nasir. He hoped that not another panic attack would follow, but Agron looked very quiet, too quiet. He seemed to be sure that Nasir would leave any minute.

“Has someone else spoken them to you before?” He asked.

“A lot of people, mostly friends, my therapist. I stopped believing them after a while, they hold no meaning.”

Agron did not break the hold Nasir had on him and suddenly Nasir realised that he maybe was now doing something that Agron’s ex had done many a time before. Making him look him in the eyes while he told all these lies, that he loved Agron, that it was meant to be this way… Nasir let go of Agron slowly.

“You will… have to let me know if I do anything wrong, Agron. You will have to guide me into your world.” Nasir said softly.

He looked around for a moment, they were alone now. The barkeeper looked like he wanted to close and Nasir didn’t want to leave Agron alone, not after telling his story. So he stood and waited beside the table for Agron.

“Take me home with you?” Nasir softly asked.

Agron didn’t understand. He slowly got up and looked at Nasir like he had just told him that he would be doing a Daytona race in the next hour. Nasir stood there waiting and hoped that his offer would be enough for Agron, for now.

“M… My place? W… Why would you want to go home with me?” Agron stuttered eventually and Nasir resisted touching the man again.

“Because I like you, because I want to learn more about you… And because I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Nasir shrugged casually.

Agron seemed to take a decision then and nodded. He walked out of the pub in front of Nasir and to his car. Nasir just got in at the passenger side, figuring he would pick his own car up later. They drove in silence, not more than about half an hour and when Agron stopped the car near his apartment.

They sat there together, neither of them moved. 

Then Agron closed his eyes for a moment and got out of the car, leaving it to Nasir to follow him or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir wants Agron to be comfortable around him, but that was going to take some effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I'm sorry for the wait, but... yeah, not much internet around here. I managed a chapter and hope you like it. Thank you for the nice comments and the kudos, they mean a lot.

Nasir did follow and he walked through the door Agron had left open for him. Agron stood waiting for him, seemingly not knowing what to do.

“Well… I guess you’ll want to fuck now…” Agron began and Nasir frowned. Did Agron really think that was what this was all about? Nasir took a step closer to Agron, who seemed to lightly flinch away from him and reached up to cup both Agron’s cheeks.

“Agron, I’m you friend, alright? I want to spend time with you, that’s it. You’re a great guy and I like you.”

Agron looked at Nasir, not knowing what to answer to that, so he didn’t. Nasir let go and walked to the couch, where he plopped down, hoping that Agron would understand that Nasir indeed didn’t want anything more. Not more than Agron would want to give him. It took a few minutes, but Agron joined him on the couch.

“Want to watch a movie?” Agron asked shortly.

“Sure, just pick something you like to watch.” Nasir smiled, and Agron picked up one of the movies which was still laying on the coffee table. Nasir didn’t really look at the title and he didn’t know the movie when the first credits came on the screen. 

About an hour later Nasir lifted his head. He blinked a couple of times, apparently he had fallen asleep. His head had rested against Agron’s shoulder and the man beside him hadn’t even budged, he had just let Nasir sleep. 

“Hey.” Nasir mumbled and Agron looked at him, giving him that adorable little smile Nasir had come to like so much.

“Hey, I didn’t want to wake you up, you seemed to need your sleep.” Agron answered and Nasir nodded. He had been very tired after the competition, but he hadn’t wanted Agron to go home alone. He hoped that Agron trusted him a bit more now that he had just fallen asleep against his shoulder.

“I missed about half of the movie, right?” Nasir groaned as he cracked his neck a couple of times. Sleeping on a couch wasn’t very good for the condition of the body, he thought to himself. 

“Ehm… a little more, let’s say the entire movie.” Agron chuckled and Nasir loved the low rumbling sound, making him smile again. Agron was at ease, he hadn’t seen the man this relaxed in the time he had known him.

“How late is it?” Nasir asked and he glanced at the clock on the wall. Wincing at the time he moved to get up, but Agron touched his arm. That was it, only a mere touch of a couple of fingertips, but it rendered Nasir completely motionless.

“You don’t…” Agron began, taking a deep breath afterwards and beginning again. “I think it’s better if you stay, it’s far too late to bring you back to the pub and your car. I don’t want you to fall asleep behind the wheel.”

What Agron said made complete sense, but Nasir didn’t want to crowd him. “Okay, if you don’t mind I’ll sleep here tonight. If you have a spare pillow and blanket I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Agron nodded and Nasir sat back down on the couch. The end credits of the movie were playing and although both men were looking at the screen, neither was paying attention. Very slowly Agron placed his hand on Nasir’s leg. Nasir noticed almost immediately and smiled to himself, placing his hand over Agron’s, squeezing lightly.

They sat like that for more than half an hour, when Agron gently removed his hand and stood. “I have to get up early tomorrow for work, so I’m going to bed if you don’t mind.” He said softly and suddenly Nasir realised that he didn’t even know where Agron worked.

“What do you do for a living?” Nasir asked and Agron shrugged.

“Construction worker. No education, remember?” 

His voice had sounded a little off and Nasir didn’t like it one bit, but it wasn’t his place to comment on it. He let Agron give him a blanket and pillow.

“If you want to shower or something, the bathroom is over there. I have an extra toothbrush somewhere in one of the cabinets, feel free to use it. Good night.”

Agron wanted to turn away to his bedroom, but Nasir stood, initially wanting to go to the bathroom, but he came into Agron’s path and instinctively stretched, placing his lips to Agron’s cheek. The first second, Agron looked startled, but then he smiled and squeezed Nasir’s shoulder before going to his bedroom.

“Agron?” Nasir asked and Agron turned around. “I’ll buy you breakfast tomorrow, okay? You’ll have to take me back to my car first.”

“I didn’t forget, Nasir.” Agron answered softly and Nasir nodded. 

Nasir had a hard time falling asleep, but he knew that it was better for Agron if he left him alone for now. He would be a wreck in the morning and dancing lessons would be hard, but he was glad that he at least made Agron smile and the wall Agron had built to protect himself had been broken down just a little.

Early the next morning he heard how Agron woke up and rustled around in his room before going to the bathroom, obviously the usual morning ritual. Nasir remained half asleep, not wanting to break Agron’s routine. He only roused when a hand stroked through his hair, opening his eyes.

“Hey.” Nasir smiled.

“Good morning.” Agron smiled back this time, he didn’t seem too afraid of the man who had slept on his couch and Nasir liked the idea.

“If you hop in the shower, I’ll make my lunch and then we can get going… if you still want that breakfast.”  
“Sure.” Nasir smiled and waited a moment before disappearing into the bathroom.

They drove to the pub in silence, but this time it was not awkward. Both men were smiling and when they arrived at the pub and found it almost empty, they didn’t mind. Nasir ordered the standard breakfast, which was more than he would be able to eat, but Agron ate whatever he left on his plate.

“You didn’t eat much yesterday?” Nasir asked laughing, making Agron blush.

“Actually, no. I was on my way to the gym when I read about your competition. Instead of eating lunch I watched you dance.”

Nasir shook his head. “You should have said something.” 

“I didn’t mind. I… I liked seeing you dance and I forgot to eat, that’s all.” Agron responded and he gave that little smile again, making Nasir smile in turn.

“Just remember that your body needs food next time.” 

Agron looked at his watch and sighed. “I have to go.” 

He packed his things and looked back at Nasir for a moment, stepping closer again and bending down so that they were facing each other.

“Thank you, for yesterday. You’re a great friend.” Agron mumbled and softly placed his lips to Nasir’s cheek.

Nasir was delighted about the self initiated contact and smiled broadly up at Agron, who flashed him the same smile back. After a quick wave Agron hurried out of the pub and Nasir waited a little longer, paying the bill.

“It’s been a long time since I saw him this happy.”

Nasir looked up to see the barkeeper standing at his table and Nasir looked at the barkeeper, wanting to ask, but the barkeeper shrugged.

“I’ve seen him a few times the last couple of years, mostly alone. He always looked quiet and a little unhappy. Yesterday was the first time I actually saw the guy smile. Guess you’re doing something right then.”

Nasir smiled at the barkeeper.

“I do hope so.” He answered.

With a deep sigh he settled into his car. Lessons today, all for elderly ladies, were going to turn out very long today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron works up the courage to ask Nasir out... and then it doesn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I'm sorry for the longer than usual wait, but I've been sick :(. Feeling a little better right now so I got inspired. I kind of hoped the TLC would do me some good as well ;). Enjoy!

Agron and Nasir didn’t get together until the next dancing lesson. Nasir smiled when he noticed Agron standing by the door, as he finished up his lesson. When all the men and women walked past him, Agron nodded to a few he had seen before and then waited for Nasir to come up to him.

“Hey.” Nasir smiled and kissed Agron’s cheek like it wasn’t a big deal. Agron blushed a little again and nodded his hello.

“It’s the last lesson.” Nasir stated and Agron nodded again. He felt a little sad that he wouldn’t be seeing much of Nasir again, but he had a bold plan, one he wouldn’t have dared to think about a few weeks ago. Nasir had given him the courage.

As they went through the routine, Agron searched his brain for a good opening question, because they were both very quiet.

“I have been wondering since I started these lessons, how did Duro come to you in the first place? I don’t think he ever spoke about dancing before this.” He finally dared to ask.

Nasir flashed him a smile. “Naevia.” He answered. “She’s not only my dancing partner but a very good friend. They are very close, all of them together… do you know them? Spartacus, Crixus…” Nasir began and Agron nodded.

“I’ve seen them a few times before, but I don’t really know them. I didn’t realise Duro was so close with them.” Agron said as he was pressed into the fact that he hadn’t gone out of the house much in the past couple of years, which saddened him.

“Maybe not that close, but they hang out from time to time. And Naevia introduced us when Duro was looking for someone to teach him the opening dance.” Nasir replied and shrugged, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

The hour was over before Agron realised and that dreaded time came near when they had to say goodbye. Agron was delaying it, fiddling with his water bottle, sitting down to drink and Nasir thought it was cute. He went to sit in front of Agron on the ground and looked up, making Agron completely confused.

“Agron, is something wrong?” Nasir asked softly.

“No… nono…” Agron shook his head and tried to form words in his brain, but they just wouldn’t come out. It had been too long since he had really done this, well, he had never really done this, ask someone out. 

“We are going to see each other again, you know.” Nasir then said, laying a hand on Agron’s knee and smiling. Agron smiled too, a little shy, but nodded. He knew that he would see Nasir beyond the dancing lessons, but that was not his concern at this moment. Nasir was not moving and not speaking, making it even more difficult.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Agron began and he was proud of himself that he managed to get at least that out. 

“Sure.” Nasir answered and waited again. This was taking forever and mentally Agron was scolding himself for being so stupid. Nasir would never say yes to him. A light pat on the knee pulled him out of his daydreams.

“If you want my answer then you will have to ask it at some point.” 

“It’s just so difficult.” Agron confessed and shook his head. “My brother’s wedding is in a week and I don’t have a date and not really anyone familiar to sit with other than Duro, who is going to be busy of course and…”

“And you want me to go with you?” Nasir filled in and Agron nodded. 

“I want you to be my date.” Agron rushed out very quickly. Nasir smiled and he was proud of Agron that he had the nerve to actually ask him out.

“I will be your date, Agron.” Nasir replied and stood. He reached out his hand so that he could pull Agron up. Agron let him and they both stood looking at each other for a few minutes, before they both started laughing at their own shyness.

“I have another class in five minutes.” Nasir sighed, a little disappointed that he could not spend more time with Agron.

“You know where my place is now, right? Come over tonight, after you’re done. We’ll order pizza or something and we can watch a movie.” Agron asked and Nasir smiled again.

“Wow, Agron, asking me out twice in five minutes.” He giggled and Agron blushed, but he didn’t look away. 

“Positive answers help me.” Agron shrugged and Nasir took a step closer, reaching up to Agron and slowly putting his arm around the man’s neck. He kept looking him in the eyes, so that Agron would know his intentions.

“I would have to have a very bad day before I say no to you.” Nasir whispered as he reached forwards just a little and brushed his lips over Agron’s. They both gasped at the contact and Nasir moved to kiss Agron again, but the other pulled back.

“Your students are going to come in.” He said as in an apology before looking away from Nasir and grabbing his bag. “I’ll see you tonight.” Agron smiled and waved before disappearing through the doors, leaving Nasir behind.

Nasir wrapped his lessons up as soon as he could without being impolite. It felt good that Agron was finally opening up to him a little and Nasir wanted to get to know Agron better, he hoped that this was more than just a crush.

At about 6 pm Nasir was finally finished and he could lock the dance studio up. He looked at his cellphone one last time before he got in the car, but he hadn’t gotten a message from Agron, so he hoped the other man would not have changed his mind in the mean time. Quickly he drove towards the apartment, but when he got there he noticed that everything in the apartment was dark.

Nasir quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor, he didn’t even wait for the elevator. Underway he realised what a fool he made of himself. What if Agron was just napping, or looking at the tv and not having a light on? He wasn’t taking any chances though and when he found the door open, Nasir stepped inside the apartment.

“Agron?” He asked in the silence.

“Here.”

The voice was soft, but Nasir could hear it. He couldn’t see where it came from however and he felt around for a lightswitch. When he found it the living room of the apartment bathed in light and Nasir had to blink a couple of times to see something. A door, the one to Agron’s bedroom, was cracked open just a little.

“Agron?” Nasir ventured again and he opened the door a little further. Agron was curled up beneath a piled of blankets. 

“Hey, are you not feeling good?” Nasir asked as he came closer to the bed. Agron had his eyes closed, but he knew Nasir was there, he just didn’t answer. “I could go home, you know, you could have called that you were sick.”

“Am not sick.” Agron whispered softly.

“Then what’s wrong.” Nasir asked as he sat on the other side of the bed with a bit of distance between them. 

“Newspaper.” Agron muttered and it got Nasir completely confused. When no kind of explanation followed Nasir walked back to the living room where he found the newspaper open on the sportspages. It was about an award show where a guy named Brent Parker had received a fairplay award. Nasir frowned at first, but then he got the message. He went back to the bedroom where Agron had not moved at all.

“I’m sorry, Agron. I didn’t realise who he was at first. Was he… famous when you got together?” Nasir asked, not knowing if Agron wanted to talk about it.

“No, he was just in college. I can’t believe he got that fucking award when what he does has nothing fucking to do with fairplay.” Agron grunted.

“Does it matter that he got it?” Nasir asked as he had scooted closer to Agron. 

Green eyes opened and they looked angry, very angry.

“He’s the one who…” Agron began but he didn’t finish his sentence. “He got everything he ever wanted, the fame, the money… and where am I, huh?! In a fucking small apartment with a job as a fucking construction worker because he didn’t allow me to make a life for myself!” 

Agron had all but shouted that last one, as he sat up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir tries to talk to Agron and they spend the evening together. Agron learns Nasir talks in his sleep.

At Agron’s shouting Nasir had scrambled back and Agron looked at him in a sad way.

“And now I’m pushing you away because of him. I’m sorry, Nasir.” Agron sighed as he ruffled through his hair and shaking his head. “I want to be free of him, really, but it’s hard when his face is all over the news.”

“I’ll get rid of the paper, you don’t have to look at him again.” Nasir said and right at that moment his stomach started to growl. Nasir wanted to apologise but started to laugh and it didn’t take long before Agron laughed with him.

“You were coming over here to have pizza and instead you find a big baby in bed.” Agron sighed. “Come on, let’s order something and get you fed.” 

Agron got out of bed and did not wait for Nasir to follow him into the kitchen, where the menu of the pizza delivery hung up on a prominent place on the fridge. With phone in hand he asked Nasir what he would like.

“Which one is good there?” Nasir asked.

Agron scanned over the piece of paper in his hand and then ordered two Quattro Stagioni pizzas in such a horrible Italian accent Nasir started laughing again and sat down on the couch in the living room. 

Agron joined him. “About twenty minutes.” He mentioned when he plopped down next to Nasir and laid a hand on Nasir’s knee.

“Thank you, for… for not running.” He said a bit awkwardly.

Nasir turned to Agron and hugged him tightly. After about a minute Agron lifted his arms and embraced Nasir back. He found that he had become happy in the last couple of days to have someone like Nasir by his side and watching out for him. The paper of that day lay in the garbage bin and neither man would take it out again.

They ate their pizza in a comfortable silence and afterwards Agron searched out a movie which he thought Nasir might enjoy, the danceflick Footloose. Nasir almost giggled when Agron gave him the dvd.

“And may I ask why you have this one in your collection?” Nasir asked.

“It’s mum’s.” Agron replied before sticking out his tongue. Nasir abruptly shut up and looked at Agron’s mouth before shaking himself and looking back to the screen. Agron had noticed the change in Nasir’s behaviour but did not dare to venture what it was about. He sat down again next to Nasir and tried to sit still.

“Are you nervous about something?” 

Agron lifted his head from watching the movie and smiled quickly, noticing his own tapping fingers and stopped.

“Maybe… with the wedding coming up and all that. And with you here of course, yeah, everything makes me a little nervous.”

“I am making you nervous?” Nasir asked with a smile and now turned completely away from the tv. “I’m flattered.”

Agron fidgeted a little more, not knowing what to say so he just gave a quick smile and pretended to watch tv again. Nasir would have none of it though, moving to sit right next to Agron and lifting a hand to touch the other man’s cheek, making Agron look at him.

“Please don’t be nervous.” Nasir whispered as he looked Agron in the eyes. “I just want you to be at ease with me, comfortable, you know. And if that is easier if I keep some distance then I will… it will be with some difficulties on my part, but I really will.”

Agron’s eyes changed from nervous into something which Nasir could only describe as awe. With Nasir’s hand still resting on his cheek he turned fully towards Nasir and laid his hand over Nasir’s.

“Would you really do that for me? Not many people have ever really wondered about what I wanted.” Agron murmured softly and Nasir smiled at him.

“Count me to one of the ‘not many’.”

Agron seemed to think about that and nodded. He gently removed Nasir’s hand but kept holding on to it and they watched the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence. Nasir tried really hard not to be selfish, as he wanted nothing more than to straddle Agron and kiss him silly, but he kept that to himself.

It was late when the movie was over and Nasir blinked sleepily. He had been very tired from the entire day of lessons he had given. He found himself again, cuddled up close to Agron, who had put an arm around him so that Nasir would not fall back on the couch, but Agron kept his face to the screen, where something else was already playing.

“You should have woken me up.” Nasir groaned as he moved out of Agron’s embrace and stretched.

“Sorry, you slept so peacefully, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.” Agron replied and then he looked at Nasir. “Who is Irina?” He asked then with a small smile gracing his lips and Nasir instantly went beet red.

“Did I… did I talk in my sleep?” He whispered, horrified.

“A little.” Agron shrugged. “I heard you curse at Irina for about a minute… something about your shoes?” 

“Oh God.” Nasir sighed and he stood, he felt absolutely ridiculous. “Irina is the person who sells me my dancing shoes, there’s a shop in the city, the best one out there. She messed up though… cost me a lot of money to get them fixed properly. I can’t believe I told you that in my sleep.” Nasir shook his head.

Agron didn’t tell Nasir that he had babbled about some other things to and that he had mentioned Agron’s name several times. He didn’t want to embarrass the man any further, but it was nice to know someone was actually interested in him.

“I think I’m going home now.” Nasir felt really stupid and was even a little angry at Agron for letting him sleep and babble. Searching for his coat and where he had left his cap, Agron stood and held Nasir’s coat to him.

“Agron…” Nasir attempted as he reached out for his coat.

“Did I offend you?” Agron asked and Nasir frowned at the question. He was a little ashamed that he would be so caught off guard in Agron’s apartment that he talking in his sleep, but he had no idea in which way Agron would have offended him.

“Of course not.” Nasir said and took his coat out of Agron’s hands. “I merely… hoped that I would not have made such a fool out of myself with the man I… like.” Nasir had stopped himself from saying ‘love’ because he didn’t know himself what this kind of relationship was to him or to Agron.

“Because you talk in your sleep?” Agron smiled and shook his head. “It was adorable. It has been some time since I’ve spent enough time with someone to get to know their sleeping habits.” 

And suddenly Nasir had enough. He flung his coat to somewhere near the couch, he couldn’t be bothered if it hit the intended target or not. He took two steps closer to Agron, placed his hands near Agron’s waist, lifted his head and pressed his lips to Agron’s. It took a few seconds before Agron registered what was happening.

Nasir feared that he would push him away, but Agron didn’t. He merely stood there, letting Nasir touch and kiss him and then a slight moan passed his lips and he responded to the kiss. Hesitantly, slowly, he answered Nasir’s kiss and allowed himself to feel a little more for this man in front of him than he should.

Nasir eventually had to break the kiss, but he did not let go. He looked into Agron’s eyes, searching for some sense of doubt, but he could find none. Agron just looked back at him in silence.

“Is this ok? Did I go too far?” Nasir asked and Agron shook his head.

“No… that’s… I’m okay with that.” He nodded and smiled. “Does this mean that you are staying?” 

Nasir started to laugh and leaned into Agron, making the other man embrace him and he sighed deeply.

“Are you sure? You will have to listen to me talk in my sleep.”

“I’m fully intending to hear everything you have to say.” He got as a chuckled reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir has agreed to be Agron's date for the wedding, but things don't go according to plan at first. Luckily everything turns back to normal at the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, sorry I'm so late with this new chapter but real life got in my way. I hope to be back on track now. Enjoy!

Agron stood in front of the church building, waiting for his date to arrive. He had not seen Nasir in a week, not since he had stayed the night over and slept in his bed. ‘Slept’ being the important word in the sentence. They had woken up together and neither wanted to move, it seemed just right for them to be there.

In the end Nasir had to get up, because even on Sunday he had a few dance classes. They had agreed to meet up at Duro’s wedding again, but Agron had not heard from Nasir the whole day and he was afraid something had happened, or worse, Nasir didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

Duro had tried to calm Agron down, but that had the opposite effect. After he assured Agron that Nasir would show up just because he was that kind of guy, Agron was beginning to think something had happened. Maybe a car accident or worse… It caused Duro to drag Agron outside.

“Look, you are not going to stress out on me now. I’m the groom here, you’re my brother and best man, you are supposed to take care of me. Agron?”

“I’m fine.” Agron had answered, but he was not. “Just let me be here for a while and you can go stress out with the rest of your friends.”

“Brother, I… Oh, just leave it.” Duro sometimes grew tired of his brother although he loved him dearly. It seemed so difficult at times to deal with Agron’s moodswings but somehow Nasir had found a way to get around them. He had not seen Agron this anxious in quite some time.

Agron had sat down on a low stone wall which surrounded the domain of the church. It was a nice small church where the parents of Duro’s girlfriend had married in their time and their daughter had loved it so much that Duro had complied to marry there as well. He was not the religious type, but he didn’t want to break tradition.

Agron looked up from his musings when a car almost crashlanded into a parking space nearby. He frowned, but then noticed that Nasir was getting out of the car, dressed in a fine dark suit with a white shirt underneath, no tie present. Agron thought Nasir looked gorgeous, but didn’t move from his spot.

Nasir ran up the stairs and only then saw Agron sitting there. He immediately stopped and wanted to go to Agron, but something held him back. Agron felt Nasir’s eyes roam over him and he felt a little watched, blushing as Nasir’s eyes finally met his own. Nasir moved towards Agron then and stopped right in front of him.

“I was going to say I’m terribly sorry for being late, but you took my breath away.” Nasir said softly as he reached out to touch Agron’s dress shirt. Agron was dressed in a tuxedo, with shining black shoes and a black bow tie. He felt like a penguin, but Nasir’s words warmed his heart. 

“You look gorgeous.” Agron returned the compliment and it made Nasir smile before he took Agron’s hand.

“Am I very late? I had two old ladies with me at my last class and they just didn’t want to get out of the door. Only when I told them I had a wedding to attend to with my boyfriend they wished me all the luck in the world and left, can you imagine?”

Agron had stopped listening when he heard the word ‘boyfriend’. He had no idea that they were together, but it felt kind of right that they were. He had spent more time with Nasir than with any other human being in the last year, part from his brother and Nasir was the first man who let him feel something more than disgusted with himself.

Nasir squeezed his hand and Agron looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” Agron smiled broadly and Nasir knew at that moment that he loved this man. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do to make Agron happy. It struck a bit of fear in his heart that one could have him so easily, but he also knew that Agron was unaware of the effect he had on Nasir. Nasir vowed to himself that he would tell Agron, but not now, it was far too soon.

“We should get going before Duro has my hide. I’m his best man.” Agron then said and the both of them moved to the church, hand in hand. Nasir only let go when Agron moved to the front of the church and he sat down somewhere in the middle, near Duro’s friends. They all welcomed him with pleasant smiles and Agron winked at him from where he stood at the front near the altar.

Duro had already taken place as well and Agron briefly touched his shoulder. Duro seemed to check his brother over and he was satisfied, because the smile which had seemed lost, was now present again and he was fidgeting with his hands, waiting for his bride.

A whole series of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ sounded through the church when Duro’s soon to be wife entered the room. Liliane looked fantastic in her white gown and the love that spoke in Duro’s eyes said enough. They held hands and Liliane looked over at her brother in law for a moment, earning a large smile from Agron as well. She had been accepted in the family when she first started dating Duro.

The ceremony didn’t take long and the party took place in a small dining hall not too far from the church.   
Agron and Nasir had not entered together as Nasir wanted to give Agron some time with his brother and family. Instead he had gone to Spartacus, Crixus, Naevia, Mira and some of their other friends he didn’t know the name of. They looked genuinely happy for Duro and although except for Naevia they didn’t know Nasir very well, they were easy to talk to.

“Spartacus, could I have a word with you?” Nasir asked suddenly and Spartacus nodded before taking a few steps to a nearby wall where they could talk more privately. Spartacus had been telling about his work as a policeman and Nasir had listened with great interest. 

“I don’t know how to begin.” Nasir confessed with a small smile.

“Does it have something to do with Agron?” Spartacus asked and it made Nasir blush before he nodded. Spartacus smiled and laid a hand to Nasir’s shoulder. “I have just noticed both of your reaction to each other, we are all happy for you and Agron.” 

“Did you know his ex? Brent Parker?”

Spartacus frowned and nodded. “We all watched as things went badly, but Agron wouldn’t let us help. He still has difficulties dealing with it?”

“Yeah.” Nasir answered shortly. “But he has been telling me some stuff and I found something… interesting about what he was telling. Agron told me about Brent bringing home various amounts of pills, powders and so on, for which he didn’t have a prescription. Of course Brent never told him what it was.”

“You think…” Spartacus said as he looked over to Agron for a moment.

“Steroids maybe, or drugs? I don’t want to read anything more into it, but maybe it’s worth investigating.”

“I’ll tell someone at Narcotics, but I can’t promise anything, Nasir. What Agron told you about is of a few years ago, that might not be the case anymore. If we don’t find anything then it stops.”

Nasir nodded. “Sure, sure… I just want to…”

“Take that bastard down?” Spartacus grumbled under his breath. “We all do. Maybe there is a chance. I’ll let you know.”

At that moment Agron came closer and Nasir started talking casually before looking up to Agron and smiling.

“Duro let you go?” He asked.

“For a few minutes, yeah. They are going to start dancing soon.” Agron mumbled and it was pretty obvious that he was beyond nervous about having to perform a rumba with his dancing partner, the maid of honour.

Nasir looked around, found the door to the outside terrace and pulled Agron along. Since it was quite cold outside they were the only ones present and the blinds of the window were down.

“Okay, Agron, just like the lessons, do you remember?” Nasir asked.

Agron looked at him for a moment before he began to understand and he smiled. 

“You’re going to give me a last rehearsal?” He asked laughingly.

“Yes, now come on! You want this to be right for your brother!” Nasir said to Agron in his teacher voice and Agron immediately obeyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, the fun... and an ending which leaves Nasir a bit saddened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! More than a hundred kudos! Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like the story :). Let's get on with it then. This one is a bit fun and a bit sad, but hopeful for the future between the boys and I hope you enjoy.  
> I will answer the comments shortly, but I'm a bit busy at the moment.

With Nasir’s help, Agron nailed the first dance together with the bride and groom. Duro looked so happy to see his brother having fun that Agron had tears in his eyes by the time the dance stopped.  
The DJ asked other couples to join, but Agron declined and kissed his dancepartner on the cheek, apologised and went to sit at his table.

Nasir brushed past him with Naevia in his wake, winked at him and took to the floor. Agron looked back at Crixus for a moment, who was in deep conversation with Spartacus and Gannicus. He didn’t seem to mind that Naevia was dancing with Nasir. Agron just felt a tiny pang of jealousy when they floated over the dance floor.

He was just going over to the dessert buffet when a slow song started. Out of the corner of his eye Agron spotted Naevia going to Crixus, who with a sour face agreed. Agron grinned at Crixus, but the next moment the Gaul was smiling back at him. Ohoh.

“Agron?”

He turned around to find Nasir there, a hand stretched out.

“Oh nono, I have done my dancing for today.” Agron held up his plate to let everyone know that he was going to eat something and was not about to go onto that dancefloor. No way in hell was that happening.

“So, I’ve been working my ass off with you for nothing. You do know that I will never talk to you again if you don’t dance with me at least once tonight.”

Agron knew when he was defeated. Putting away the plate he grabbed Nasir’s hand and lead him to the dancefloor. He was happy it was a slow song and when Nasir pulled him a little closer Agron let it happen. He laid his arms around his… boyfriend, lover… Nasir and hoped that they didn’t look too ridiculous together.

“Quit looking like I’m about to murder you.” Nasir said softly as he laughed quietly.

“You are… I don’t dance.” Agron grumbled as he looked around like he would strike anyone who dared to make fun of him.

“You have more natural rhythm in your body than most do. You would make an excellent dancer.”

They were quietly shuffling over the floor, the lights on the dancefloor had been dimmed to accommodate the mood and Agron felt like the two of them were alone on the world now. He finally relaxed a little in Nasir’s arms and dared to smile. 

When the song ended Nasir went off the dancefloor and pulled Agron along with him. He ignored his friends who were calling out to them, giving them applause for the dance. When he felt Agron was about to go to them, he quickly gave his hand a tug.

“Would you mind being alone with me for a while?” Nasir asked and from what Agron could see his friend was nervous about it. He had not forgotten Nasir had called him his boyfriend very casually that same day and he had no idea what to expect next. Agron nodded though and let himself be dragged to the outside terrace.

The door fell shut behind them and Nasir turned around, pushed Agron to the wall and kissed him deeply. Agron, totally surprised, gripped Nasir’s shoulders to remain in balance and did not know how to respond. After a few seconds he opened his lips to welcome Nasir’s invasion. When they broke the kiss both were gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry.” Nasir whispered as he laid his forehead against Agron’s. “I could take no more, I just had to kiss you.”

Carefully Agron placed his hand on the back of Nasir’s neck and demanded attention, as Nasir looked up to him.

“Never feel sorry for wanting to kiss me… ever.” He said softly and placed a sweet kiss on Nasir’s lips, before letting his hand drop.

“Does this mean we are…” Nasir began, but Agron shook his head.

“I have no idea what we are, but… for the first time in a long while I want to find out. If you can be a little patient with me.” 

Nasir stretched out his hand and stroked Agron’s cheek.

“I’m a teacher, remember? Patience is a second nature. I will wait for as long as you need, Agron.” 

Agron leaned into the touch and pulled Nasir closer, embracing him out of his own accord. He had been truthful when he had said that he had no idea where they were going with this. On one hand he thought it was much too soon… but he didn’t want to let Nasir slip from his grasp. 

“We should go back inside.” Nasir mumbled after a while.

“Let Duro entertain the guests, it’s his wedding.” Agron grumbled back ,but he knew Nasir was right. 

“Only a few more hours, sweetheart.” Nasir smiled before he realised what he had just said and slapped his own forehead.

“Gods, I am so stupid. I’m sorry…” He sighed and shook his head. “I seem to keep making a fool out of myself when I’m around you. I fall asleep, I say stupid things, I randomly kiss you.”

Agron pulled Nasir closer.

“Nobody has ever called me sweetheart before. I like it. Just don’t ever mention it to Crixus or the rest of them or I will never live it down.” He whispered before kissing Nasir’s cheek and giving one last squeeze.

The both of them hurried inside, where the party was going on strong. To their credit none of the gang said anything to Nasir or Agron when they went to sit at the table, their hair mussed and with Agron’s bowtie hanging completely crooked.

When Duro came over to ask everyone to dance, all stood up, even Agron and they made it a party to remember. Duro looked over towards Agron and winked, Agron just gave a big smile back and nodded. They understood each other like brothers do.

Hours later, in the early morning, everybody parted ways. Agron and Nasir brought the newlyweds to their house, before Agron drove Nasir back to the church where he had left his car.

Nasir turned in the passenger seat before he made a move to get out of the car.

“Come home with me.” He said softly.

Agron shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Unless you don’t feel okay to drive?” He then asked and looked Nasir over to see any signs of drunkenness.

Nasir laughed softly. “You would take me home if I had to much to drink? So…” He then began and slurred his next words so much that Agron could not understand them.

“It’s too much, Nasir, I’m sorry.” Agron said then, very seriously and Nasir understood.

“That’s okay. I said I would wait and I will. Just… Please remember that I’m not him.” Nasir sighed and now really wanted to get out of the car and nourish his wounded heart, when Agron touched his hand.

“I know you’re not him, Nasir. Meet me tomorrow, in the pub? We can maybe have dinner and then you can show me your place?”

It was really brave of Agron to ask Nasir out like this and Nasir knew that he had to acknowledge it, even if for the moment he had a hard time dealing with not being able to touch Agron the way he wanted. So he smiled and nodded.

“Sure, text me tomorrow, okay? Good night, Agron.”

He brushed his lips to Agron’s, a mere touch, before he got out of the car and to his own. He watched as Agron stayed waiting for him to put the key in the ignition and signal that he would be okay, before the other man actually drove off.

“What am I doing to myself?” He whispered softly, banging his head to the steering wheel before he drove to his apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir meet up again and Agron finally opens up about himself. Things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No inspiration and no internet lead to writer's block. Yours truly managed a chapter finally. I hope you like it!

True to his word, Agron texted a short message to Nasir the next day to meet at the pub. Nasir didn’t read anything into it and just agreed to meet him there. He had vowed to himself that he would not let his feelings get the best of himself when talking to Agron. If Agron didn’t want a relationship that was his right.

Nasir was too early, his lessons had been over sooner than he anticipated, but he didn’t have the time to go back to his apartment, so he had just showered and dressed at the school before heading over to the pub. When he walked in he noticed Agron already sitting there. When Agron saw Nasir he waved with a smile on his face and Nasir quickly walked towards him.

“Hey, have you been sitting here for long?” Nasir asked as he sat down opposite of Agron, who shook his head.

“No, you’re early.” Agron smiled and Nasir found himself smiling back without thinking about it. Then Agron looked at his hands and frowned, he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

“I think we better order first.” He then mumbled and Nasir nodded. They both ordered a cheese burger with fries, both smiling at the waitress when she made a comment upon their choice and they made a cute couple.

“Oh gods.” Nasir sighed when he looked back at Agron with a smile. “Is it that obvious that we’re into men?” He asked and Agron shrugged. 

“Better that she thinks we’re a cute couple than that she tries to hit on one of us.”

While they waited for their drinks silence settled in and Nasir had no idea how to break it. They had parted ways the day before in a manner he did not like and it seemed the same for Agron, but neither had a clue on how to start over.

“Nasir… I…” Agron began before doubting himself again and shutting up. Then he shook his head and looked at Nasir.

“I’ve not always been like this, you know. So hesitant and doubtful. You should have seen me when I was sixteen, nobody could touch me. I felt like Superman.” His smile was one of fond memories and Nasir listened intently.

“I always dove in head first and that’s what landed me with… with Brent. And I don’t want that again, I can’t handle that again. I’m not saying that you are like him, because I’m quite sure that you are not, but…”

“You don’t know me well enough to be sure.” Nasir ended for Agron and Agron nodded.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“I already told you that I understand, Agron.” Nasir answered and then worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “I am never going to force you into anything, if that means that you don’t want to be with me then I will understand as well. I just… want to know for sure too. If you don’t have any feelings for me then this ends here. We can stay friends and occasionally meet up and I’ll get over it, but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life waiting for someone who will never find his way back to me.”

It was a bold move, he knew, but it was the way he felt and if Agron deserved anything, it was the truth. It put some pressure upon the other man however and he didn’t know if Agron could deal with that. 

Agron reached for Nasir’s hand and put his over Nasir’s. With a slight squeeze he made Nasir look him in the eyes.

“I do like you, Nasir, you’re not wasting your time.” Agron said softly.

The waitress brought their burgers and both men broke apart, each looking at their own plate. The woman made no other comment and left them alone. 

“Does this mean that I get my invitation?” Agron asked before he took a big bite out of his burger.

Nasir frowned for a moment, but then smiled. “Sure, if you really want to see my apartment you can. I warn you though; it’s not the cleanest around.”

Agron didn’t seem impressed and they finished their meal, after which Agron insisted on paying since he had invited Nasir.

“Consider it a sort of first date.” Agron smiled.

“Take your own car, then you can go home whenever you want.” Nasir commented and he left for his apartment, Agron following him.   
The drive wasn’t long and when Nasir has his key ready, Agron stood next to him, waiting for the door to open.

The apartment seemed smaller than it actually was, with all of Nasir’s dancing costumes in one closet in the living room and a small closet with shoes on the other side of the wall. He should have kept it in the spare bedroom, but he needed that one when someone stayed over. That didn’t happen as often as he thought at first.

“My kingdom.” Nasir gestured towards the space and Agron looked around for a few minutes, before flopping on the couch.

“Your couch is more comfortable than mine, at least. So you’ve got points on me.” Agron smiled and Nasir went into the kitchen to get both of them beers. When he returned he found Agron looking at some of the picture frames on the table.

“Oh, those are from dancing competitions when I was younger.” He said quickly as he tried to explain the faint hair on his upper lip and the only shoulder length hair. Agron picked up one of the frames and looked from Nasir to the picture and back. 

“I would have totally fallen for you when I was sixteen.” He then laughed and put the frame back down, turning around and wrapping a stunned Nasir in his arms. It took about a minute before Nasir’s brain was ready to make some rational decisions again, but his body needed a bit longer, so he stayed in the embrace.

“Thank you for trying.” Agron mumbled softly into Nasir’s ear. He let go a little so that they could look each other in the eyes.

Nasir reached up his hand to cup Agron’s cheek and stayed silent for what seemed like ages, but then he finally spoke.

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you? For you, I will try, Agron.” 

They leaned in to each other and Nasir was the first to touch his lips to Agron’s. This time there was no element of surprise and Agron didn’t flinch or stay impassive. When Nasir’s tongue swept over Agron’s lips. Agron invited him in and they kissed for some time before they broke apart. 

This was much more than just a stolen kiss in the dark and both of them realised that. Agron embraced Nasir again and their lips met in another kiss, even more slowly and unhurried, allowing themselves to explore and touch. 

They fell back on the couch together and Agron settled himself between Nasir’s legs, kissing his jawline and moving down towards his neck, until the hem of Nasir’s shirt stopped him. He looked up and Nasir smiled at him.

“We have all the time in the world, sweetheart.” He mumbled and it made Agron laugh. He buried his face in Nasir’s neck and he downright giggled at the endearment Nasir used for him. It took him a few minutes before he laid his chin on Nasir’s chest so that he had to look up at the other man.

“I really do like it when you call me that, I just don’t know how to respond yet.” He smiled and winked at Nasir, who had stuck his tongue out at Agron.

Nasir ruffled Agron’s hair.

“You like it so much you giggle for more than five minutes every time I say it. Or is this the sixteen year old coming out to play?” 

“Would you like that?” Agron asked in return.

“A sixteen year old? No thank you! But I would like to see you… more carefree. Like you were just now. If that is the real Agron, then I’m going to like him very much.”

“Even if you have to wait a while to see him?” Agron asked with a little worry in his voice.

“Even then… sweetheart.” Nasir teased.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir has a suggestion for Agron and the latter doesn't take it well.   
> Some big words are being said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're moving forward... I hope you guys like this new chapter :).

Agron started spending more and more time with Nasir in their free moments. He confessed that the apartment he rented was not to his liking and since Nasir’s had some more space and a second bedroom it was an easy arrangement for the both of them if Agron stayed over once in a while.   
It was a sort of life Agron had always dreamt about, coming home after a day’s work and finding the one you loved in the kitchen, already preparing food, only so that one could interrupt by soft kisses and sweet caresses.

One day when Agron stopped at Nasir’s apartment however, a few weeks into their courtship, he found Nasir at the dining room table with a whole bunch of papers surrounding him. Agron frowned and wanted to go in the kitchen to start dinner, not wanting to disturb Nasir.

“Hey.” Nasir said as he looked up. “Did you just come in, I didn’t hear you.” He smiled and reached out for Agron, who quickly took the few steps between them and kissed Nasir on the lips. 

“What are you doing?” Agron then asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Nasir gestured towards the pieces of paper and Agron picked one up, seeing that it was from the university a few blocks from Nasir’s apartment. He frowned, he didn’t know that Nasir wanted to get another education, but whatever was good for Nasir was good for him.

“What are you going to study?” He asked and Nasir huffed.

“I have no idea, what would you like to do?” He asked and Agron, so wrapped up in reading about the degrees and the advantages, answered almost immediately that he wanted to get a teacher’s degree so that he could teach gym class.

“Here, those papers.” Nasir pointed. Agron looked up in total confusion.

“You once told me that you didn’t like your job as a construction worker and that you would have liked to go to university. It’s nearly the beginning of the school year, so try to get in and get your diploma.” Nasir stated.

Agron had to sit down and he looked through all of the documents strewn across the dinner table. He didn’t know what to do.

“I was angry, Nasir. I… I don’t exactly love my job, but my bills get paid and I don’t hate it. How am I going to go to school and get money at the same time? I have rent, electricity, food to pay… I just can’t.”

“A lot of people have a job besides going to school.” Nasir simply said. “I talked to your boss and he said you deliver good work, so if you want to go part time for a while you can. There is also a scholarship for someone in your situation. And if you really can’t afford your apartment anymore, for the time being you can stay here.”

Agron didn’t know what to say. It seemed like Nasir had it all figured out. Brent used to do that too at the time, but not for Agron’s benefit, only for his own. He frowned when he thought of the past and decided not to dwell on it. Nasir was doing this for his own good and perhaps he would be better off with the right degree.  
“I don’t want to be dependent on you. If… and I say if, I stay here then I will be paying half of everything. If I can even afford that. It’s much to think about.”

“Then you think about it, sweetheart, for as long as you need. If you don’t enroll this year you can always go the next, there’s no rush.” Nasir said as he stood. “I’m going to start dinner, you think it over for a while.”

Agron sat down on the chair and just lifted a piece of paper here and there, not really knowing what he should look at. On one hand he would like Nasir’s help and he knew that the other man would do anything to see to it that Agron would get through his study, get his diploma and get a job that he would really love. But did Agron want this bad enough to give up his own place and part of the job and money he had now?

It all became a little much and Agron pushed the papers away, as far on the table as he could, not looking towards the kitchen where he knew, even besides the cooking, that Nasir was busy with readying himself for a discussion about Agron’s life. 

Nasir came out of the kitchen at that moment and saw Agron sitting there, arms crossed over his chest, with a very defiant look on his face. 

“Agron.” He just said.

“Why are you doing all of this?” Agron asked and he looked up to Nasir. “Don’t you like what I’m doing now for a living, or that I have my own place? Because I thought I made myself clear on that point.” 

“Gods!” Nasir shouted as he threw his arms up and walked back into the kitchen, not showing up for the next ten minutes. In the mean time Agron got so agitated and wanted to just do something that he was about to get up and go to the gym to use the punching bag for a while. 

“I’m out!” He called out to Nasir in the kitchen, not wanting to go in, and grabbed his bag from the couch.

Nasir showed up again, this time he didn’t leave the kitchen but stood in the doorway.

“Are you coming back?” He asked and his voice sounded so small that Agron turned around and noticed the tears in Nasir’s eyes. He immediately felt like a jerk. His bag flopped to the ground and Agron just stood there, not knowing what to do.

“I just need some time to think it over, I’m not going away forever.” Agron replied softly.

“So you’re not convinced that I want to control every aspect of your life.” Nasir stated and he sighed, shaking his head.

“I can’t keep doing this, Agron. Every time I try to do something for you, you act as if I’m punishing you. I just want what’s best for you, all the time. You don’t seem to see it that way though.” He muttered.

“Come here.” 

Agron opened his arms and reluctantly Nasir stepped into his embrace, letting himself be wrapped tightly and warmly.

“I love you, you do know that, right?” Agron asked and for a moment Nasir didn’t dare to breathe. He couldn’t believe his own ears and when he looked up the surprise must have been written all over his face because Agron smiled at the sight.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Agron grumbled and he leant forwards to kiss Nasir, but Nasir pulled back.

“You love me? You’ve never even… hinted at… that your feelings were so…” He began but didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

“Deep? Yeah. Despite my words about wanting to be more… independent from a lover, I’ve fallen for you, little man… and quite hard at that. I know I don’t deserve you and all that you do for me, but I want to be selfish this time.”

Then Nasir gently grasped the nape of Agron’s neck and pulled him closer, sharing a sweet kiss and leaning their foreheads together afterwards. He just wanted to stay in that embrace forever and he didn’t say anything, just waited.

“I’ll do it.” Agron suddenly said.

“Go to university?” Nasir asked and as Agron nodded, Nasir smiled at him, but tried to be careful about this.

“Think it over first, Agron, you don’t have to jump head first into this.”

But Agron shook his head.

“It’s what I would have done when I was younger and… I feel like doing it now too. I want to go study, and I’m sorry for what I’ve said earlier about… well, the control thing. I really do know that you’re not like that, Nasir. It sometimes just comes up in me.” Agron sighed and Nasir wanted to say something, but Agron held a finger to his lips.

“And I want to come live here with you. You’re right, it would save both of us money, and on one condition.”

“What is that?” Nasir asked.

“No spare bedroom.” Agron stated and Nasir’s smile only broadened.

“You’re serious about this?” He asked again and Agron scooped Nasir up in his arms, earning a soft yelp from the other man, before he placed a kiss to his lips.

“I want it all, baby.” He winked and Nasir laughed happily at his words.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron surprises Nasir, in more ways than one.

It took Agron a few weeks to arrange everything for moving in with Nasir. Everyone could see the change in the big man. At work his mates asked him what was going on, because he couldn’t stop smiling. When he worked out in the gym, he didn’t put his earphones in like he used to, but instead chatted to other people.   
And Nasir, for the first time since he got to know Agron, began to find out just how much larger than life Agron could be.

When Nasir got home from his dancing lessons one day, he had just gotten through the door of his apartment when he got scooped up in two strong arms, startling him to no end, sending his bag of clothes to the floor and he could just settle his own arms around Agron’s neck.

“Hey, honey.” Agron smiled as a response to the strong hold Nasir had on him to keep from falling to the ground.

“Gods, Agron, are you trying to scare me to death?” Nasir grumbled, but he couldn’t stay mad at someone who was looking at him like he meant the whole world to them.

“No, what I was trying to do, was surprise you. That worked, didn’t it?” Agron laughed and carried Nasir into the living room where Nasir’s protests soon faded.

“What… what have you been doing?” He asked hesitantly when he noticed the candles on the table, the nice porcelain out and even silverwear he had forgotten he owned. With wide eyes he looked at Agron, who began to blush under his gaze.

“I figured I owed you at least a nice dinner for everything I have put you through. Let’s just say it’s a thank you.” Agron softly said.

“But that wasn’t…”

“Necessary? It is. Anyone else would have been done with me a long time ago and you stuck it out. I don’t think you realise just how much that means to me.”

Agron’s voice had gotten softer and softer, until Nasir could barely understand him. Nasir smiled and brushed his hands through Agron’s hair, making him look up. Nasir kissed the other man softly.

“Thank you.” He smiled and then he was put down on one of the chairs.

“Okay… I best move it along.” Agron smiled as he secretly wiped away a tear from his eyes and moved into the kitchen. Nasir had no idea what to expect, but the dinner on the table looked edible, better yet, it looked tasty.

“You’ve cooked this yourself?” He asked as Agron returned.

“I’ve lived alone for a couple of years, I can cook, you know.” Agron muttered, a little hurt by Nasir’s words, but he filled Nasir’s plate before doing the same to his own and he sat down opposite of Nasir.

The first bites were eaten in silence, until Nasir made a very appreciative sound and gave Agron thumbs up for his food.  
“You should cook more often, this is really good.” He smiled and he got a broad grin in return at the compliment.

“I will.” Agron answered with a nod.

“Ehm… sweetheart? Not that I don’t like what you are doing, but is there something else?” Nasir asked as he had grown accustomed to the reasons why Agron did something. There was always a reason behind it and he knew that tonight wouldn’t be any different.

When Agron smiled again Nasir knew that he had nothing to fear, it wasn’t anything bad. Agron took an item out of his pocket and handed it over to Nasir. It were a couple of papers folded together. One was the agreement with his boss to be working part time and the other said that another tenant had been found for his apartment.

“Does this mean that you can move in with me?” Nasir asked and at the nod he received he couldn’t wait any longer and took a few steps around the table to wrap his arms around Agron from behind.

“I am so proud of you.” Nasir whispered into Agron’s ear before placing a kiss beneath it. Agron shuddered under his touch and Nasir couldn’t help himself. He placed a trail of kisses on Agron’s neck until the larger man couldn’t take it anymore and turned around in his seat, offering his lips instead.

Nasir was swift to comply, straddling Agron’s legs as he moved to sit on his lap. Their kisses slowly became more heated and Nasir could feel Agron’s hardened cock press against his own. With a low moan he rested his forehead against Agron’s, the both of them breathing heavily.

Nasir didn’t dare to ask what they should do next, so he just sat there, waiting for Agron to move or say something. When he didn’t do either of the two Nasir decided to take a chance and stood, reaching his hand out to Agron.

“Bedroom?” He asked softly as he waited for Agron to turn him down, but to his surprise Agron took his hand and they both walked quietly to the bedroom. When they neared the bed Nasir turned and cupped Agron’s face with both hands so that he had to look at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked gravely and Agron hesitated just long enough for Nasir to have his own doubts about the situation.

“About you? Always. About this… I’ll get the hang of it again.” Agron whispered then softly and that was all Nasir needed to hear. He promised himself that he would go slow with Agron, that he would do anything to keep the giant of a man before him safe. He gently pulled Agron’s head down so they could kiss again.

Nasir gently guided them to the bed and he fell first, with Agron almost on top of him, but the larger man managed to set his hands so that his weight would not crush Nasir. As their kiss deepened, Nasir tugged at Agron’s shirt and Agron sat up to comply, taking the shirt off, so that Nasir could finally feel the warm skin under his hands.

“You’re beautiful.” Nasir whispered in awe as if he had only just seen Agron for the first time and Agron’s lips curled into that smile Nasir came to love so much.

Agron removes Nasir’s shirt and it takes a little more time for them to remove their pants as well, but when they are both naked, they sighed at the full contact between them. Neither of them spoke and only in their kisses they expressed their awe for each other’s body.

Nasir began to realise that Agron remained quite passive and enjoyed to receive his kisses and caresses, but he didn’t dare to venture over Nasir’s body on his own. So Nasir took one of Agron’s hands, pressed a kiss on it and laid it on his own chest, over his heart.

“It’s okay, Agron… please stay with me.” He whispered softly and it seemed to snap Agron out whatever dream he had resided in. His fingers played over Nasir’s chest and caressed his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Please, Agron.” Nasir sighed, but he felt the hesitation in Agron’s touch and he looked up to see fear in Agron’s eyes.

Again he brought his hands to lay at the nape of Agron’s neck so that the other would look at him. Nasir did not like the pain in the other’s eyes and he wondered what his ex had done to him to make Agron this fragile.

“You could never hurt me.” Nasir stated strongly, but the doubt remained evident and Nasir resigned in the fact that this would take longer than he anticipated. He reached for Agron’s cock, stroking it in a way he liked best and Agron seemed to enjoy it as well, his moans and small noises of approval enough evidence.

He brought them closer together and kissed Agron while he continued stroking. When Agron made a sound of protest he did not heed it and he felt Agron’s release, the man shuddering in his arms. 

They lay together closely afterwards, and he could see how disappointed Agron was in himself that he could not properly express his love for someone he held so dear. Nasir brushed his lips over Agron’s slowly.

“Don’t.” He muttered softly and Agron looked up at him.

“Don’t blame yourself. We have all the time in the world.” 

Agron sighed softly and nodded, but then he seemed to think of something and the smile upon his face grew bigger. Within the next few seconds he crawled over Nasir and kissed his lips. His eyes were earnest when he looked at Nasir.

“There…. There is nothing that you would do to hurt me, right?” Agron asked softly and Nasir couldn’t speak, so he just shook his head, their lips brushing together in a soft kiss. Agron kissed over Nasir’s neck down to his collar bone. By the time he got to Nasir’s chest the man under him was gasping from the contact and softly moaning his appreciation.

Then Agron took him in his mouth and all reasonable thought flew out of the window. For Nasir it felt like coming home. If he had any doubts before, they were all washed away, even if it would take them time, they would make it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is moving in, Duro threatens Nasir.

“You could have told me how much stuff you had.” Nasir proclaimed as he looked at the bunch of boxes now strewn around his apartment. Their apartment he corrected himself mentally and glared at Agron.

“We’ll take out the doubles and I’ll sell them or something.” Agron shrugged, not really knowing why Nasir cared so much. Then something came to mind and he caught Nasir’s hand, tugged him along to the couch and made him sit down. Agron kneeled in front of him, looking up.

“You do want me here, don’t you?” 

Nasir’s eyes widened and he ruffled through Agron’s hair.

“Of course I do, you silly goof. It’s just… I haven’t lived together with anyone before and this is a lot of stuff. You’re not the only one who needs a little time to adjust.”

Agron’s smile had immediately returned to his face and he settled on his knees between Nasir’s legs, reaching up so he could press a kiss to Nasir’s lips.

“It’s been a while for me as well, we’ll both need some time. And some grumbling, and slamming doors maybe. As long as we don’t go to bed fighting, it’s fine by me.” Agron said while he looked into Nasir’s eyes, searching for the truth.

“Agreed.” Nasir answered with a short nod, before kissing Agron back and getting yelled at by Crixus and Duro, who were trying to get a closet upstairs without it falling back down and smashing into a few bits and pieces.

“Come on, you fuck, you’re all muscles, do something for a change, will ya!” Duro growled at his brother, who gave a wink at Nasir and only then went to help the two of them. By watching how they put the closet into the spare bedroom.

When it became later, Nasir decided to order pizza for everyone and while the last boxes were dropped randomly in the living room, they all sat down to eat. Naevia and Crixus had already gone home, Crixus apparently needed somewhere to be. Agron lightly grumbled at the man had always disliked him, but he didn’t say that the feeling had always been mutual.

“So, is this an official kind of thing?” Duro asked curiously at Nasir. He had gone back to the kitchen together with him to fetch some beers, but Nasir had not counted on the younger brother asking questions.

“Official kind of thing?” Nasir asked as he frowned.

“The two of you living together? Look Nasir, Agron hasn’t said anything to me yet, but he doesn’t tell me much anymore. I just want to know if the two of you are together, like, for real.”

“Because it was a game before?” Nasir was still confused and Duro began to get a little frustrated because he couldn’t explain himself clearly.

“Has Agron told you anything of his previous relationship?” Duro asked and Nasir nodded.

“Good, so you know he has been hurt pretty bad.”

“Yeah.” Nasir answered again.

“So, I’ll make this very clear.” Duro said as he put down the beers and took a step closer, very close to Nasir’s face. “If you do anything to hurt my brother deliberately, I will fuck you up.” He hissed lowly, so that the sound would not go out of the kitchen. Then he stepped back, took the beers and went back to the living room, leaving a slightly shaken Nasir behind.

Agron noticed something was wrong when Nasir sat next to him again. He quietly touched Nasir’s arm and checked him over, but the man refused to look at him. So he laid a hand on Nasir’s shoulder and squeezed lightly to get a reaction out of him. When that didn’t help Agron leaned in and whispered into Nasir’s ear.

“Tell me what’s troubling you.” He whispered slowly and when Nasir finally looked up, he looked a little scared.

“Duro.” Nasir whispered back and Agron frowned, he had no idea what Duro could have done to make Nasir to be in this state.

Because Nasir wouldn’t tell him, Agron leapt from the couch, took Duro by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

“Ouch! You could have handled that a little bit better, brother.” Duro grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm, looking up to Agron.

“What did you say to Nasir?” Agron immediately asked as he leaned against the kitchen cupboards near the doorway, he was not going to let Duro out before he told the truth.

“That I would fuck him up if he hurt you.” Duro stated and Agron was by his side faster than he could step away, a hand in his hair yanking his head up.

“What are you trying to fucking do? Scare him off? This man just opened his home to me and you threaten him? Stupid fuck.” Agron grumbled before letting go. Duro was very angry too by now and slapped Agron’s hands away.

“I’ve warned him. You might not remember what you went through with Brent, but I do. I was there when you were hurt, I had to clean up your fucking mess time and time again because you didn’t want mum to see. Or did you already forget that? So if I’ve scared Nasir a little, I’m not sorry, it’s for the good of the cause.”

“Nasir is very different, he wouldn’t hurt me.” Agron muttered and he looked at Duro with something which could be called admiration, his little brother was stepping up for him. Duro’s expression softened and he nodded.

“I’ve known Nasir longer than you, brother. I know he’s a good guy, but Brent also appeared to be a good guy at first. So I warned him, just to be sure. He’ll understand.” 

Agron glanced beyond the doorway, to the couch where Nasir was talking to Spartacus. He hoped that it was just the initial shock which made Nasir a little afraid. When he walked back to Nasir, he and Spartacus broke apart and that made Agron a little curious, but he didn’t ask.

“We should go, leave you guys to sort the rest of your stuff out.” Spartacus said and as one man the rest of the group stood and walked out the door. Nasir laughed softly at how good Spartacus was at giving commands without them sounding as such. He was still smiling when Agron came to sit with him.

“Next time when Duro threatens you, you tell him to fuck off.” Agron grumbled and Nasir blushed a little.

“I can fight my own battles, Agron, I would have spoken up.” Nasir sighed, he did not know why Agron was so protective of him, even against his own brother. “I understood his reaction, it was just a little intimidating, that’s all.”

“I guess we can be.” Agron replied softly in response and Nasir found that so hilarious that he couldn’t stop laughing, making Agron look a little funny at him, but in the end the man just waited for it to be over and put on the tv.

“I have no idea what you think is so funny.” He grumbled while flicking through the channels, before he got a firm push and landed with his back to the couch with a loud ‘oompf’ sound.

“You’re funny…” Nasir hiccupped. “We can be a little intimidating… Have you ever looked at yourself? Agron, you’re always overwhelming, and mostly in good way, but both you and your brother are a bit more than just intimidating.”

Agron frowned, he did not really have that bad a temper, did he? Nasir’s hand soothed his skin when it stroked his upper arm slowly. Very silently Nasir had crept closer to him on the couch and was now almost lying on top of him. Agron could easily support the weight and he did not complain one bit.

“Are we that bad?” Agron whispered then in a soft voice and Nasir contemplated this.

“When it comes to your loved ones, yes. I’m just glad I can count myself amongst that small inner circle.”

“Of course you can!” Agron now smiled and pulled Nasir even closer, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“But I mean it, next time you punch my brother or something. He does not get to threaten you, ever.”

“I get it, Agron. Duro, threatening, punch hard.” Nasir summed it up as he snuggled closer, deciding that staying where he was the far better option.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensible and then not sensible Agron. In bed. With Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long... I'll try to post more updates soon, I promise!

Nasir woke up with his head on Agron’s chest. They had fallen asleep on the couch and from the crick in his neck that didn’t seem like a very good idea. He opened one eye and glanced at the clock on their dvd player. 3 am. Only then Nasir realised that he had thought ‘their dvd player’ and giggled softly, waking Agron up.

“Wha’s funny?” He mumbled still half asleep, before he groaned from the pain in his back and legs.

“Nothing important. Shouldn’t we go to bed?” 

Nasir shut his mouth at the mention of the bed. They both looked at each other for a moment and then Agron smiled.

“First time in our bed.” 

“Yeah.” Nasir agreed and then he stood with a little help from Agron who pushed him up. Then Nasir reached out his hand to pull Agron up, but Agron actually stumbled and could barely prevent Nasir from bumping his head into the nearest wall.

“Sorry, still half asleep.” Agron mumbled as he patted Nasir’s head to check for injuries. Although Nasir liked this nourishing side to Agron, he quickly assured the other man that he was fine so that they could get to bed. He had to get up early the next morning and Agron only had a few days before he had his first day of college.

“Come on, sleepyhead, off to bed with you.” Nasir gave Agron a soft push to the back, but Agron turned around and embraced his lover tightly. 

“You’re coming with me, right? I don’t want to sleep alone anymore.” 

Agron’s voice had turned from a little joking to sad. Nasir frowned and looked up at Agron, resting his hands on the man’s shoulders.

“Of course I’m coming with you… It’s not like I have another bed to sleep in. And even if I did, I want to be by your side, Agron.”

“I know, I know… I just need you to tell me once in a while.” Agron sighed before he kissed Nasir and wrapped his arms around the slighter man.

“Like every other five minutes?” Nasir mumbled against Agron’s chest.

“That might do.” Agron grinned as he let go of Nasir, but kept his hand to Nasir’s so they could walk to the bedroom together. Standing near the bed, the both of them looked at it for a moment and then Nasir turned to Agron and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and locked his hands together, pulling Agron down for a kiss.

“Aren’t we supposed to go to sleep?” Agron murmured in between kisses. 

“You don’t like my kisses?” Nasir asked in his turn, but he did not stop, pressing kisses to Agron’s cheeks, chin and neck, before tugging at his shirt.

“I love them… but that leads to other stuff and you have to get up early.” Agron helped Nasir remember and Nasir groaned.

“Don’t remind me…” He muttered, but in the same moment he tugged at Agron’s shirt again and the man chuckled softly, helping Nasir pull it off. 

“Finally.” Nasir grumbled as he got his hands on Agron and could feel his skin. However a few minutes later he was held at arms length.

“Honey, baby, darling… you need sleep. Now!” Agron said very slowly and carefully, making Nasir actually pout at his words.

“But I want you.” He grumbled under his breath, but Agron would have none of it. 

“You have me already, for years to come, alright? But you will be out of a job if you don’t show up tomorrow and I don’t want that for you. All those old ladies giving you a hard time because of your boyfriend, I don’t think so.”

Nasir nodded and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, very annoyed at how sensible Agron was all of a sudden. When he returned to the bedroom he found his boyfriend sound asleep in their bed, taking up the entire mid section of the bed.

With a deep sigh he crawled in, gently tried to shove Agron over, but that didn’t work entirely like it should. Instead of Agron scooting over, he just wrapped his arms around Nasir and slept on. It seemed to be becoming a habit of them and Nasir didn’t mind falling asleep like this.

The next morning however Nasir was still very much asleep when the alarmclock went off. He reached out his hand to his alarmclock and only then realised that he was sleeping on the other side of the bed with a solid weight pressed to his back.

“Agron, you have to move…” He muttered as he tried to get out of the man’s arms or roll them over, but that didn’t work. The next moment he was being kissed silly by the man who had him in his arms and pressed very close to a warm body. Although he knew he had to be somewhere, for the life of him Nasir couldn’t remember. 

Agron had placed kisses on his mouth repeatedly and now ventured everywhere he could reach. Nasir moaned softly at the touches and arched his back, bringing him closer to Agron’s body, who was already pressed against his back to begin with.

“Naughty.” Agron rumbled in his ear and Nasir let out a breathy laugh. After a while of just kissing and touching, Nasir tried to speak, to ask, to beg even.

“Agron, please…” He began softly and reached for Agron’s hand, laying his flat on top of it. He noticed how Agron’s hand trembled and that got through his foggy mind. He wanted to turn around, but Agron’s hold on him prevented that.

“I want to see you.” 

Shaken out of his dazed state, Nasir did not understand why Agron held on to him like this, not being able to move. It took a minute and a long sigh for Agron to let go and let Nasir turn in his arms.

To his horror Agron had tears in his eyes and Nasir reached up to wipe them away.

“Tell me what’s going on with you, Agron, please? You know that I will understand, right?” 

“It’s just… I’m… I don’t know how to… Damned!” Agron was frustrated with himself and his inability to express his feelings, closing his eyes to Nasir who would be so disappointed in him.

“You don’t know what?” Then slowly it dawned on Nasir. He had not asked much about Agron’s relationship with Parker, but somehow he knew that not much about it had been very loving.

“Are you afraid that you’re going to hurt me?”

Agron nodded as he couldn’t say it. Nasir embraced the other man tightly and for a moment didn’t know what to do. Then he softly kissed Agron’s mouth, making him open his eyes before deepening the kiss slowly.

He briefly backed away to push Agron to his back on the bed, straddling his thighs, sliding over Agron’s body as he kissed him again, earning a low moan from Agron. 

“I’ll show you.” He whispered as he kissed down Agron’s body, who despite himself felt how his body enjoyed everything that was done to him. When a warm mouth sucked in his cock he almost sat upright but settled for a high keening sound and held himself back on the bed. His eyes had been squeezed shut, but then a weight settled on him and he watched how Nasir prepared himself, finding it almost impossible to not touch him.  
Agron sat up just a little, so his hands could reach Nasir’s body, caressing his skin, making him look up with an encouraging smile.

“Ready?” Nasir asked and Agron nodded, although he knew that it was actually his question to pose. When he felt himself being enveloped in that tight heat it took everything he had not to push forward.

“So good, Agron… you’re… doing… so well.” Nasir managed to get out as he slowly slid down, taking all of Agron in himself. It took him a few minutes but then he started to move and he encouraged Agron to do the same.   
In the time it took for Agron to be close to orgasm, he had been an enthusiastic student. He wrapped his hand around Nasir’s cock.

“Agron…” The name was muttered, moaned and at the end shouted, followed by Nasir’s name as both men collapsed on the bed together.

“I’m going to be so late.” Nasir whispered as he tried to lift his head but then decided not to bother.

“I can always call the old ladies and explain.” Agron joked, which earned him a soft punch to the chest, since Nasir couldn’t muster more strength.

Nasir was enveloped tight in strong arms.

“Thank you.” Agron said softly and Nasir understood.


End file.
